Known from DE 10 2013 011 880 A1 is an integration device for integrating a mobile terminal device into a vehicle, which integration device comprises an electronic unit and a storage unit, the electronic unit comprising an inductive charging unit, by means of which the mobile terminal device can be charged, and the storage unit comprising a storage mat, on which the mobile terminal device can be placed.